


Сказка на ночь

by alvitka, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvitka/pseuds/alvitka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: кинк: грязные разговоры
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: грязные разговоры

— Расскажешь мне сказку на ночь? — попросил Драко. 

Гарри никогда не отказывал в таких просьбах. 

Поздним вечером, когда они улеглись в одну кровать, Гарри развернул Драко на бок, обнял сзади, устроился так, чтобы было удобно шептать Драко на ухо. 

— Помнишь, позавчера мы смотрели видео? 

— То, где?.. 

— Да, то, где парень вставил в задницу любовнику трубку и как следует накачал водой. 

Гарри погладил обнаженную грудь Драко, уделив особое внимание соскам, прошелся ладонью по животу, забрался в трусы. 

— А помнишь, как он выглядел? Такой сексуальный. Я думаю, нам стоит попробовать. — Гарри говорил очень тихо, но он был близко. Так близко. Драко наверняка кожей ощущал его дыхание. — Уверен, ты будешь смотреться просто восхитительно. 

Драко шумно сглотнул. 

— Нужно как следует наполнить тебя. А потом воспользуемся твоей любимой пробкой, чтобы все не закончилось слишком быстро. Ты будешь лежать с округлившимся животом и стонать, как шлюха, — продолжил Гарри. Член Драко начал тяжелеть под его ладонью. 

— Каждый вдох и выдох будет ощущаться совершенно по-другому. Пожалуй, я запрещу тебе прикасаться к себе, и ты будешь комкать покрывало, не зная, куда еще деть руки. 

Дыхание Драко сбилось, стало тяжелым и шумным. Член полностью встал, и Гарри продолжил неторопливо его поглаживать, двигая рукой в том же темпе, что и говорил. 

— Ты никогда не был терпеливым, так ведь? Очень скоро ты начал бы меня умолять сделать хоть что-нибудь. 

Гарри любовался на торчащее из под белых волос ухо Драко, к этому моменту ставшее малиновым. Оставалось только представлять, в каком состоянии сейчас его лицо. 

— Разумеется, я не смог бы тебе отказать. Я бы поставил тебя на четвереньки и хорошенько отшлепал. Ты бы прогибал спину, пытаясь хоть немного снизить давление в животе, подставляя задницу под мою ладонь раз за разом. 

Драко застонал и толкнулся членом в ладонь Гарри, намекая, что неплохо бы увеличить темп и подрочить ему как следует, но Гарри дарил столько прикосновений, сколько считал нужным. 

— Такой жадный. И такой нетерпеливый. Представь, как горит выпоротая задница, как ощущение распирания сводит тебя с ума. Спорим, ты сможешь кончить только от этого. 

Драко всхлипнул и несколько раз судорожно кивнул. Его член казался Гарри горячим и очень твердым. Он наконец перестал лениво поглаживать и обхватил член всей ладонью. Всего несколько раз с усилием провел от основания к головке, и Драко кончил ему в руку. 

Немного отойдя от оргазма, Драко перекатился на спину, посмотрел на Гарри и лениво протянул: 

— Надеюсь, ты запомнил все, что тут мне наобещал? 

Гарри улыбнулся и провел уже очищенной рукой по его щеке 

— А тебе бы хотелось попробовать? 

Драко снова начал краснеть. 

— Мне понравилось. 

— Ты как обычно не дал мне закончить. Там оставалась самая интересная часть. Я бы рассказал тебе, как я тебя оттрахаю, как потрясающе ты будешь смотреться на моем члене и… 

— Раз из-за меня не получилось об этом рассказать, — Драко смотрел Гарри в глаза и зеркально повторял ласку, гладя его по щеке, — предлагаю осуществить это прямо сейчас.


End file.
